Silence Before
by AnagramRCA
Summary: Fate is a funny word...an even funnier thing. Does fate determine everything? Or do you have a say on who you love, who you can be with...who you kill?
1. Chapter 1

RCA: Kind of AU. Wait, scratch that. **Very AU**. Not even storylined. Man, I feel guilty now, making you think it was all storylined but now it's not. Oh well. A fic I wanted to write after I saw the Prince Caspian. I was sitting in the movie theaters and the idea popped in my head. I sat up all night writing it for you so be happy. JK. But seriously, enjoy.

RMX: P.S. I am Hallen, a girl, and RCA is Lola, also a girl. It is based at the Caspian movie, before the final battle. There is Susan/Caspian parts in there and our OC's are kind of the main thing. Yep, we love our characters.

---

Lucy looked like a normal girl when you first looked at her. She was nice, sweet, caring. She had copper brown hair and soft brown eyes, her skin was slightly paled, but she was healthy. She was around twelve years old, a bit taller than most girls her age. Peter was a seventeen year old unapproachable, yet gorgeous young man. When the wind flew by, his dirty blonde hair fluttered with it. He had brown eyes, seeming to suck anyone it, but not meaning to. He was average, always wanting to avoid things but like Harry Potter, things always got in his way. Edmund was fifteen which meant stubborn, angsty, angry pubescent teenaged boy. His green eyes and black hair said it all. He was handsome but ignored, which meant he was different, solitary. It depressed him greatly to see his friends with their girlfriends, husbands kissing wives. He would never have a person there who understood him. Susan was the eldest girl, being sixteen. She was also solitary but her brown eyes made her sweet looking, approachable. She was Queen Susan, the gentle. Yes, I said queen. They all lived in Narnia, a magical land of peace and wonderment. In fact, they were sitting at a stone table underneath the blue, cloudy sky, next to the ruines of a once magical castle.

"-I'm just saying, Peter." Susan told him matter-of-factly, giggling behind her glass of bubbling, amber liquid. Lucy laughed with her sister, agreeing fully, taking a drink of her water. Peter shrugged and downed the glass of bubbly liquid. He stood and drew his sword in joke. Edmund laughed, knocking his glass with his elbow, spilling the cup over the table's edge. Susan laughed and stood, taking Lucy's hand. They both set their glasses down.

"I don't know about you gents, but Lucy and I are going for a ride in the country side." Susan said, leading her younger sister inside a small room and through the door on the opposite side. Edmund and Peter, who put his sword in the holder, followed suit, racing their sisters until they reached and mounted their horses.

"Maybe we should get back?" Lucy suggested. Peter shrugged.

"It's only been an hour or two." He answered. Susan faced her elder brother.

"Good point. They'll be worried and I don't want to end up missing the entire war!" Susan agreed with Lucy. They had just reached the forests edge when there was a flash of blue light. The horses tossed them to the ground and ran off back to the meadow. Lucy and Susan ran behind Edmund and Peter, who drew their swords in an unwilling, but wise reaction.

"God, Hallen, I am not following you again." A female voice came from the blue orb. Peter and Edmund, with their sisters peering over their shoulders, felt their brows knit in confusion.

"I didn't know what it was!" The one addressed as Hallen shouted at the first female voice. A girl with reddish brown hair came out of the now blue mist, her hair catching the light as it drifted to her shoulders. She had pale skin, her cheeks dotted with brown freckles. She wore a light pink shirt that hugged her tightly, going up to a halter. She wore denim shorts barely visible from the shirt. She looked up at Peter, her chocolate brown eyes glittering with interest through the anger and fear. She immediately looked down at her black flats, embarrassed, her cheeks reddening.

The one named Hallen came out, her red vest with a white polo made her stand out against the fading blue behind her. She brushed off her denim jeans and bent over to do the same to her tennis shoes. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders, falling to her elbows. When she looked up, Edmund caught her hazel eyes showing anger. He swallowed and approached Hallen, his sword still held in front of him in protection. He hadn't seen another girl that wasn't his sibling or half animal in so long.... He craved to touch her pale face and hug her small body to his.

"Can you put that away, please?" Hallen asked, once Edmund got closer. He blinked once or twice, her sweet voice bringing him out of his needy mind, before putting the sword back in its holder and holding out a shaky hand. She slowly, cautiously, held her hand up towards his. He took her fingers.

"I am King Edmund, the Just. And may I inquire your name?" Edmund asked, pulling Hallen closer, kissing the top of her hand, just like he'd been taught. She gave a small smile and pulled away in embarrassment, and went over to her friend to stand next to her. She misread the look in Edmund's eyes as wonder.

"I'm Hallen." She murmured. The other girl smiled at Peter and then to Edmund. Peter put his sword up and ran over to the horses, which were grazing at the edge of the forest. Susan came up to the girls.

"Hello, I am Queen Susan, the Gentle. Who are you?" Susan asked the girl in the pink shirt.

"I'm Lola. And where are we?" Lola wondered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ears in excitement but nervousness.

"You are in Narnia!" Lucy said, jumping over to the small group, shaking Hallen's hand. Hallen smiled and looked over Susan's shoulder.

"What's that?" Hallen asked. Susan turned her head to face the ruines as Lucy ran to Peter.

"That is...was...Cair Paravel, our home. Shall we go?" Susan gestured to the horses as Peter handed her the reins. She jumped up and began to trot over to Lucy's horse, with Lucy aboard already.

Lola looked at the bits of their once amazing castle in amazement. She had never seen anything so beautiful. She snapped back into attention when Peter approached her on a tall, brick brown horse. He held out his hand and she smiled, taking it and allowing him to heave her on the horse. She wrapped her arms around his waist. They rode over to the castle, followed by Lucy and Susan. Hallen stood there, feeling jealous.

'_She always gets the good guys! Edmund looked at me like I was a princess and then he glances at her and bam! I'm forgotten!'_ Hallen scowled but her thoughts were interrupted when Edmund touched her shoulder gently.

"Do you want to ride with me?" He asked. Hallen narrowed her eyes.

"Do I? I don't know!"

"It was just a question...." Edmund said quietly, thinking of how stupid it was to think this amazing woman would want to ride with him. She probabally wanted his brother, the tall, handsome one.

"Well, I guess you already know the answer!" Hallen exagerated her arms around her, gesturing to the empty space around them.

"Then come over here so I can help you on." Edmund offered his hand to her. She shook her head and climbed on the horse, his hand falling back down to his side, hurting his ego.

"I am not helpless." Hallen retorted angrily as Edmund climbed up in front of her. She weaved her arms around his waist and put her chin on his shoulder as he rode off behind his siblings. Peter glanced back once and winked.

"I really dislike you right now." He mumbled, the words not meant for her

"That's not a nice thing to say." Hallen said sadly, letting her arms slip of their grip a moment.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say back. He could not say that he was jealous that she liked Peter better.... Assuming made an ass out of everyone. The rest of the ride went quietly and very awkwardly, no surprises there. She rested her head on his back, taking a slow, deep breath. The awkwardness soon went away, along with the fear and excitment. All she felt was him. He smiled to himself as she tightened her grip, and slowed the ride. Nobody had made him feel this way since...well...in a long time. Ever. He regreted seeing the castle ruines ahead of them, he turned his head slightly to look at the brunett on his back. She was tired, they needed sleep. They rode into the ruins and dropped off the horse, letting him graze in the fields carelessly with the other's horses. Susan and Lucy ran ahead to find more appropriate clothing for them.

"So, this is Cair Paravel?" Lola awed the ruins.

"Yes," Peter said simply, walking up. Another few rooms had survived, and they chose to look through there, and found emergency chambers. "You should have seen it when it was still intact..."

"I bet it was amazing..." she said, crawling up onto another ledge as the sun set in the distance. "If it was half what it is now...I still wouldn't want to leave...."

Peter smiled up at her, before turning back to the sunset, and thinking of tomorrow. The thought of the battle brought a frown to his lips. Not only would he enjoy the feast tonight, but the battle soon to come and her company tomorrow....

--- ---

RCA: GO! RIGHT NOW! GO AND READ THE LOST CHAPTER! IT'LL ALL MAKE SENSE THEN I PROMISE!


	2. Suprises and Guilt

RCA: Heyy, if you didn't read my lost chapter.... Well then.... That's fine.... Just ignore me.... (trying but epically failing to give the cold shoulder to a word document page.)

--- ---

_Next Day-_

When the morning came, everyone actually got a rather late start. Susan and Lucy were up first, followed by Peter, then Edmund and Lola, and Hallen came happily last.

She looked so sweet, so carefree, so relaxed. The group decided to just hang out for the morning, or as much of it as they could, but Edmund had other plans. He and Hallen loaded up on his horse again, and took off.

He looked back to the castle and decited to take her to the lake, it would calm her down. He made an immediate right, causing her to jump up.

"Where are we going?" She asked in his ear. He smiled again.

"It's a suprise." He said. Then he felt her heart against his back, he liked it. It wasn't fear, it was a curious feeling. Something he wanted to know....

---

Susan walked out of the room, leaving Lola alone with an elegant dress. It was a light yellow color, but had a sash tied around the waist, flaring out and parting so that you could see a pink cloth under it, reaching to the floor. The bottom of the dress would touch the floor, but allowed her flats to be seen. She slipped the dress over her head and put her arms through the sleeves, they only reaching to her elbows. She looked at herself, feeling embarassed. The dress hugged her every curve and body movement. She didn't want to be seen in this! It was georgeous, yes, but Peter would think of her as...well...she didn't want to think of that. Susan came back in the room, smiling with a bounce in her step.

"Susan?" Lola asked, hoping Susan wasn't taking her to Peter.

"Yes?"

"Where am I going in such a beautiful dress?"

"With Caspian and I. Peter wanted you first, though, so you shall see him first." Susan said, taking Lola's arm and pulling her down the hall and to a right. They stopped after a while in front of double doors leading to, what Lola guessed, Peter's study or room or tea palace. She smiled at the last one, a man having a_ tea palace_. Susan pushed the doors open and lead Lola in, a sly smile on her pink lips.

"Peter? I brought Lola, so I'll just leave her here. We'll be waiting downstairs." Susan called to the giant room, her voice giving off a tiny echo. There was a noise off to the side and Susan left. She shut the doors behind her and Peter emerged. He wore his battle armor and his belt. He pulled the shirt he held on his arms over his head and tucked it into his pants.

"Lola, you know you chose a bad time to appear in Narnia." Peter said to her, then looked away to find his sword. He was using a very strick tone with her. She was taken back by it.

"I didn't choose to come." She said quietly. He looked at her in confusion and offered her a seat on his bed.

"What do you mean? You have to walk into Narnia willingly, or rather, it finds you when it needs you." Peter said, hoping he didn't sound like a smarty.

"I mean, we were walking alonge the sidewalk where my house was and then there was a blue orb looking thing in front of us. I didn't want anything to do with it but Hallen grabbed my arm and pulled me in. She's recently into adventure and I'm into keeping my limbs attatched. We sort of switched places, I guess. I used to be like that. Anyway, I got pulled in, then I felt an odd floating sensation. Then we stood up, and saw you." Lola said. Peter thought about it for a moment. It finds you when it needs you....

"Really? I thought you had to have like, a wardrobe or a train, or something." Peter muttered, trying to cover up his mistake.

"I dunno. I'm sure in London you can just go to the subway or a closet and be here but in America, that doesn't happen at all." Lola said. Peter was quiet for a moment.

"How come you didn't want to go to the blue orb?"

"Something just didn't feel right about it. Like taking candy when you're not supposed to. It felt wrong." Lola admitted, looking down at the red sheets. He looked at her, feeling bad that he made her say it. His reaction was on impulse, seventeen year old hormones. He took his hand and gently pushed her chin up so her eyes were leveled with his, or as close as they would get. She was a full handspan and a half away from his eyes.. She felt his eyes locked onto hers as he moved closer, ever slower. She felt their lips touch, and his tounge across her lips. She smiled and closed her eyes. This is what felt so right.

---

"Edmund, I think we should go back now!" Hallen cried at the sight of the other horses.

"Nothing to worry, just our own army-" He peered at them. An aarow flew past his ear.

"Shooting at us!" Hallen said, pointing towards them. Edmund looked at them and jumped back on the horse, pulling Hallen up with him in one fluid movement. They began to ride up to the castle ruines, then Edmund found an idea. He shouldn't lead them to their army, but away. He tried to turn, but the horse fell forward and Edmund felt the dirt in his mouth. He stood, drawing his sword and pushing Hallen behind him. The horsemen trotted closer and closer. Hallen gave a shriek and hit the ground with a thump. All he saw was a small green dart sticking up from her neck. Edmund flipped his head around but his forehead came in contact with a wooden bat. He hit the ground, his sword thudding next to him, his fingers loosley wrapped around the end.

When Edmund came around, he was very dizzy but could make out his suroundings very easily. All he wanted to find was Hallen. He looked around. She was still knocked out, hanging by her wrists from the chain that held Edmund as well. He looked around once more to find a way out but knew it couldn't be done. They were prisioners of war. There was a slight scream and his head snapped to Hallen, who had tears in her eyes, blood pouring from her lip. She must have bitten it at some point and reopened the wound.

"Edmund, where are we?" Hallen asked, fear coated every word. Edmund looked into her face, lust twisted around in his heart. He felt pain in his head and a warm liquid running down his face. Blood, more than likley, from a certain wooden bat whom he'd have to find later.

"We're prisioners in war." He wasn't going to lie to her. It would only make thie rocky relationship worse.

"War?"

"You chose a bad time to visit. We're helping Prince Caspian fight against his people. And you showed up and this is what happened."

"So you're placing the blame on Lola and I?" She asked, hurt in her eyes. She felt her heart against her ribs, wondering what was happening, really happening. This must be a crazy dream. That blue orb must have been headlights and she was in a crazy coma....something....

"No...." He said quietly. She closed her eyes, maybe it wasn't all a dream, maybe she was really here with the man of her dreams.... Only to soon be separated by death.

"Are we going to die?" She asked, barely above a whisper, her eyes opening slowly.

He didn't want to lie, but saying the truth was just as bad. His delayed answer was all she needed to figure it all out. "Yes." He finally said. Her face paled up but remained set.

"I don't want to die." Was all she coud say before tears fell down her pale cheeks. Edmund closed his eyes, he couldn't bear to see her this way. She was innocent, they couldn't have her. They couldn't.

---

Lola pulled her lips away from Peter. She liked him a lot, a lot but this couldn't happen. She rolled off the bed and stood up, her back facing him.

"Peter, you must get ready. There is a war for you to win here." Lola whispered, tears in her eyes as she hugged herself gently. Peter sighed. It wasn't what she had said that made him angry, it was that it was the truth she day they had shared had been beautiful, lying together and watching the sky. Her chest gave shake and he stood as well, wrapping his arms around her waist. He wanted to stay in this beautiful bliss that they had created here, in the midst of war. They created love, while so much murder and unfair treatment was happening. Why did she only show up here to make him fall into an ocean of love, only to leave and have him drown? Why would Aslan do this?

"Lola-"

"No, Peter. You have to win this war, I cannot be a delay for you." Her tone was betraying her feeling...he could tell. It must have taken alot of love to say that. To put a whole nation's welfare above her own. It was then and there that Peter fell in love with Lola.

"You're not a delay." He said quietly, taking his arms away and picking up his belt with the sword hanging off of it. Lola stood there for a moment before walking to the door and opening it up only to meet Lucy. She put on a fake grin and smiled at the child who reminded Lola of her little sister Rachell.

"Lola! Have you seen my brother?" Lucy asked, worry in her voice.

"Right here, Lu." Peter said, comming up behind Lola and putting a hand on her hip. Lucy ignored this but talked fast.

"No, I mean Edmund. He's gone missing along with Hallen!" Lucy informed them before rushing off to find Susan and Caspian. Peter and Lola faced each other, Lola had on the same look at Lucy, Peter was shocked.

"I haven't seen them since they left.... Let's check the horses. Maybe he forgot to check in." Peter said hopefully before getting his boots on and taking Lola's hand, leading her down to the horse area.

---

"You'll have to kill me first." Edmund taunted slowly, hatred saturated his words. Hallen's eyes were red but she was braver than she looked. Edmund was being tortured for information while Hallen was forced to watch him be beated, bruised, even burned. The human mind is a magnificent muscle, but can only take so much...it wouldn't be long now until Hallen popped from pressure.

"Maybe killing you would be a horrid idea. You have the information, but she don't." Said the man torturing him. Edmund made a sound of opposal, making the man smile. "Where is they?" He asked again, holding the sword up to Hallen's throate. She wimpered. Edmund made a sudden move, the man laughed creully.

"Look at me, Hal. I won't let them hurt you." Edmund said, tears in his eyes. The man pushed the sword against her skin, a drop of blood leaked out. Edmund felt a tear fall from his eye, felt it fall down his cheek, down his neck, fall to the floor. Hallen had tears in her eyes again, more blood dripping from the cut. He made a violent move to the man and the man laughed as he withdrew the sword. Hallen could feel her heart racing. How could he cry for her? He was so strong...he looked at Lola better.... Hallen felt betrayal replaced by fear from Edmund's glare at this hideous man.

"Now, where is they?" He asked again. Edmund looked at Hallen, her face full of beauty and tears and the blood soaking into her shirt was making him vulnerable. He should've never brought her. He should've listened to Peter when he said don't go to the lakeside. Do not go. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears. Hallen gave a shuttery breath.

"I know where they are. Just let her go and you'll have me on your side." Edmund said, betrayal racking his brain and senses. A simple girl was making him switch sides, he felt a stab of hatred replaced by a feeling he couldn't explain.

"Edmund, don't tell him. I'm not that important!" Hallen shouted, tears falling down her cheeks. Edmund was weighting his options. She was willing to die in this small moment of time to save him and an entire country. Why? He felt his heart grow wildly and felt love burst.... He loved her.... There was a blast from above and the three looked up at the lightless ceiling.

"You just runned out of time, boy." The man said, stowing his sword in it's holder and grabbed them both by their chains, leading them to the outside world. The door slammed open when they reached it, sunlight pouring in and blinding them. Just as the battlefield became visible, they felt the wind knocked out of them and the darkness of unconciousness tugged at their brains. Only too gladly did they give in.

--- ---

RCA: Cliff hanger. Lol. Read on still....and if you haven't read my lost chapter.... Okay then....


	3. Love and War

RCA: Heyy everyone who read my lost chapter...that RMX and I wrote together.... Hi to those who did't. No ownage.

--- ---

"Lola, grab that sword!" Peter yelled at her, tossing a sword at the fighting teenager. Lola grabbed it and sliced the man's stomace open. Blood covered Lola's dress but she turned to Lucy and helped defend the girl. She couldn't believe how well she fought, and how she felt no guilt from her blade and her enemies' blood.

"Lucy, run!" Lola screamed at the girl over the war cries. Lucy nodded and ran for the ruines. There was a scream then sudden silence. Peter came over to Lola and pulled her to the head of the crowd to stand by Susan and Caspian.

"What's happening?" Lola asked Caspian, leaning into Peter's side. She twisted her fingers around his own, he was leaning on her now. She could feel his knees weaken, his breath comming out short. Then he turned his face towards her, fear in his eyes.

"They've got them, Edmund and your friend." Susan said, Peter was losing his voice, so she answered for him. Caspian wrapped an arm around Susan's shoulder. Peter's hand slipped so that it was resting on Lola's hip. There, unconcious, were Hallen and Edmund, bloodied up and bruised. Lola gasped, her fingers tightning around the sword and around Peter's hand. Peter gasped in pain as her knuckles popped over his own. She felt the anger burning in her face, building up in her blood. She took a deep, shuttering breath. Peter, Caspian and Susan faced her. She had never, ever in her short little sixteen years of living, felt this angry. Susan stepped in Lola's way.

"Move, Susan."

"Lola-" Susan said, grabbing Lola's arm. It flexed under the soft grip of the older woman. Susan losened her grip and let go, worried.

"Move, Caspian." Lola said, a deadly venom in her voice. Caspian gladly moved.

"Lola-" Peter whispered, pushing Susan and Caspian away. He stood in front of Lola, his eyes almost in contact with her's. She was angry, and if you know Lola, you do not, never, get in her way when she's angry.

"Move, Peter." Lola murmured, moving past him, twisting the sword in her hand. Peter drew his sword once more and followed her, backing up when she stopped.

"What should we do?" Caspian whispered in Susan's ear, moving his arm off her shoulders and grabbing her waist. She pushed his arm off and took out an arrow. She set it and held her bow at the ready. Caspian drew his sword and followed Peter, ready to fight.

"Let them go." Lola commanded, raising the sword. She wasn't thinking straight, she wasn't ready to take on him. But she did, she approached his horse, hatred soaking her heart, and flung her blade at the animal. It struck it's neck and the brilliant beast hit the ground. Lola stepped forwards and grabbed her bloodied sword from the muscle of the animals neck. The man stood in front of her, at least three feet taller.

"Silly little girl, you cannot fight to save their lives." The man fighting her said. "Women do not belong in a war, they belong in the kitchen and in the bedroom-" Lola, if she had been holding back with all of her resistance, lost it. She heard Peter and Caspian screaming at her but pride eloped her. She threw herself at the man and kicked him square in the chest; he fell on the ground in awe, his blade flying from his loose, confident grip. No girl could fight like this, that he'd ever seen. She strattled him and drew the sword back. With all her might, stabbed him in the heart, blood pouring over his chest. He was withering beneath her, screaming. No man from his arms dare take her on to save his life. Peter looked back at his army, smiling. He then turned back and raced to his love. Edmund stirred, just a little, but he was still alive. Lola ran over to Hallen and sliced her ropes and did the same to Edmund. Peter came up next to Lola and grabbed Edmund. The younger brother stirred and awoke, trying to push Peter off with weak hands.

"They're all right. Trust me." Peter said gently, ignoring the approaching army. Lola picked up Hallen in a fireman carry, one she learned in ROTC, and began to drag her up the hill. Hallen moaned in pain and Lola winced, afraid for her best friend.

"Are you sure?" She asked, the anger and pain vanished from her eyes. All they seemed to show was fear.

His delayed answer didn't help, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Let's just get them back." Lola mumured, handing Hallen to a centaur, who tossed her on his back and rode off to the ruines. Another centaur came up and took Edmund, who was refusing the whole way.

"Lola, I think you should go with Ed." Peter shouted, his sword pointing to another man approaching him. Lola shook her head, walking up to him. "You have to go!" He shouted again.

"Why?" Lola cried. Peter shifted the sword to one hand, pointing it forward and put his free hand on one of her cheeks.

"This isn't your fate. To die in war is not your fate, it's mine." He whispered, tears grazing his eyelids. Lola pursed her lips as a fat tear slid down her cheek.

"Fate determines who walks into your life. You decide who stays and who goes, Peter. You decide." Lola whispered before walking away, tears streaming down her face. He stood there, processing what Lola had said. A sword flew past his face and he, off of pure reaction, threw his wildly in front of him and slit the warrior's neck. Blue orb's floated to his mind. Blue orb and fate? Peter turned to Lola, she had half her face visible, two tears falling down her freckles. He felt guilt, but reached out for her and grabbed her shoulders as she tried to struggle against his force. Lola faced him for a second and then his lips were on hers. She gasped but then relaxed, realizing truth. This was where she was supposed to be, with him, but she couldn't. She can't. Was this her fate? Maybe it should be.

---

Edmund was tossed in a room with Hallen, locked in, most likely. He saw her body, limp on the other side of the room. He crawled over to her, hoping she wasn't dead. She was lying on her side, her pale face towards his. Cuts and bruises across her neck and cheeks brought tears to his eyes. His only thought was of how his power and his thick-headedness got her into this, brought her within inches of death. His fault that the woman he loved almost died. He traced her lips with a shaking finger. She opened her eyes, tears leaking out. She sat up and immediatly captured him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing a knuckle up and down her spine.

"I thought we were dead." Hallen wimpered, not letting go.

"I was supposed to die on the stone table the first time I came here. I've always wondered what would happen if I had died in Narnia." Edmund admitted quietly. Hallen closed her eyes as Edmund took a shaky breath, he was crying too. He finally let go, Hallen had thought the truth, his eyes were red and poofy, but he smiled. She smiled too, just a soft one, but she was beautiful, no matter how many scars or bruises she had.

"You are so...beautiful." Edmund concieded to her, knowing she would say otherwise.

"Really?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. He couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed her chin, and leaned in, capturing her lips in his. She was enjoying this, her place in life was here. But she couldn't stay here, she had a life back in America. She immediatly pressed against that worthless life because why else would she come, why? Who sent her here to be tortured, fall in love, and leave. It made no sense, not a single bit. She pulled away, biting her lower lip. Edmund looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry-" Edmund began to say but Hallen stopped him, putting two fingers across his lips.

"No. I wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't important. I can't be with you, we're barely fifteen. I'm the same age as you, I can't be in love." Hallen told him much against her heart's will. Edmund looked away, knowing it to be true.

"Here, it's legal. There are no laws restricting marriage among teenagers. We could be happy, Hallen." His voice was hopeful but he knew the truth. He knew he couldn't and she couldn't either.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed, the words not forming properly.

"So am I." Edmund said, standing up and holding out a hand to help her. She took it and they walked to the door, suprised to find it unlocked. When they emerged, Peter, Lola, Caspian and Susan were waiting. Edmund and Hallen joined them at the front of the army. There was no movement whatsoever, the silence was overwhelming. All you could hear was the beating of your own heart.

Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump....

"Attack!" Cried the other army. They rushed forward.... Ready to die for their country.

--- ---

RCA: Read the lost chapter yet? No, too bad. Yes, cookies for you! Invisible cookies, that is....


	4. Epilogue

RCA: Kind of an epilogue.... goes along with Silence After.... The squeakwal to this.

--- ---

It had been three years. Three of the longest years of their lives since that faithful adventure. Lola had told not a soul of her adventure, not even discussing it with Hallen. In fact, both girls were sitting in the park, even though it was nearing ten at night. The park was the only place both girls could forget their once possible lives and their only true loves. Tonight was different though. The air seemed to breath fresh oxygen and there were fireflies everywhere. Tonight was different. Lola was rereading Romeo and Juliet. She curled up against the arm rest of the bench, holding her sides together. She could not help but think of their adventures. Lovers that could not be together, letting them selves be killed to make sure the other was safe, and eventually, leaving one another for the simple fact they were from different dimensions.

Hallen was lying on her stomach on the ground, writing in her journal and going over her drawings. She had not forgotten either and she sighed, putting the third drawing from Narnia facedown on the ground. It was painful, and no matter how much they ignored it, they both knew it.

There was a loud banging noise, and it startled the girls. They jumped up, their chests going up and down wildly, breathing heavily. Since Narnia, they had been afraid of loud noises and sudden things. It was silent now. Silence before the battle is what it felt like, sounded like. There was a rustling noise, then two people appeared out of the dark.

Lola couldn't believe it. Her eyes were wide, she took a step towards the tallest of the two and then took off towards him, running at full speed. She caught the man around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and kissed her back, lifting her off the ground. Hallen watched in shock.

Peter laughed as they broke, and took in the scene around him before staring strait back at Lola. "You must be really happy to see me..." he chuckled sweetly. She bit her lower lip.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Like you're one to talk, Mr. Stick..." she said, jumping off and shoving him away as he eyed her new attire. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I like you better in jeans and a tee, however that dress was very flattering." He admitted. Lola blushed.

"Expecially when it was covered in blood?" She asked. He smirked. It wasn't painfull at all to speak of Narnia and the events that happened now. In the back of her mind, she kept reminding herself how hard it would be to let go again and how she could not live without those beautiful eyes.

"That was actually...a...turn-on?" He stuttered as Lola laughed loudly and stood on her toes for a kiss.

Hallen took a few steps towards the second person, he came closer and closer. A few more steps and he was so close, she could feel his breath on her forehead. He slowly put a hand on her shoulder and let his hand glide down the side of her arm. She shuttered under his touch, but never moved nor looked him in the eye. He was preserving the memory of her scent of strawberries, her pale skin so soft....

He moved his hand back up her arm, over her neck and let his fingers gently graze her cheek. She blinked a few times, a tear or two falling out of the corner of her eye. He rubbed the tear away, she smiled and looked him in the eyes. He let his fingers move to her chin, pushing her face close to his. She felt their lips touch and there was nothing else she cared about. This was where she was supposed to be, right here with him. He felt the memories flooding back and knew how hard it would be if he was sucked back into that world of wonder.

"Oi!!!" Peter eventually shouted at his brother. "Don't get too serious!!!"

Then Lola chimed in, and yelled "DON'T GET PREGNANT!!!"

That though, is another story entirely...

---

RCA: What did I tell 'ya. AU all the way. Oh well, beside that point, how did you likey? Tell me pls so RMX can stop badgering me about how much she hated her part. BTW! Read the Lost Chapter of Silence Before, right here on Fanfic. It's called.... Bum, Bum, Bum....

The Lost Chapter.

Amazing, ain't it.

But read it right here. And for refrence, it happens that first night. Yay! Crazy and rated Teen. Same as this story.


End file.
